


Unilateral

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: Una noche Jiren decide olvidar a traves del alcohol un mal rato que paso ¿Sera dificil olvidar aquel amor no correspondido?.Hit esta dispuesto a ayudarle con ese problema que le atormenta la mente ¿Que métodos usara? ¿Lo lograra?.
Relationships: Hit/Jiren (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Unilateral

**Author's Note:**

> Es solo escritura erótica con una historia jajaaja.  
> Hay cosas sin ningún sentido pero solo quiero experimentar con estos personajes, nada muy complicado.  
> Es como un "universo alterno" más humano por así decirlo.

Un varón observaba atentamente el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos, es tan hermoso y no hablo del paisaje, hablo de él, su apariencia tan exótica; única y llamativa.  
Él suspiró y camino a un bar para intentar ahogar sus penas de amor, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Porque no le quería..? ¿Porqué? se repetía una y otra vez mientras llevaba la copa de liquido a sus labios y daba un gran sorbo mientras sentía ese familiar escozor que se producía al bajar el alcohol por su garganta.  
El hombre apretó sus ojos con fuerza pues había recordado lo ocurrido, el dolor en su pecho aumento y un pequeño sonido lastimero salió de su boca, le había amado tanto y cuando se lo confesó aquella persona ni se inmutó y le dejo ahí con el corazón destrozado, habían pasado un par de meses y aún le seguía doliendo, la herida aún no cicatrizaba, todos le decían que debía pasar la pagina, que encontraría a alguien mejor ¿Pero cuando...?  
El sonido de las tablas crujir le hizo levantar su cabeza, observó a un tipo alto, fuerte y de hermosos ojos rojos, sintió sus mejillas cálidas y se decidió a ignorar al hombre de misteriosa apariencia, o eso es lo que intentó.

-Te ves miserable- Murmuro el desconocido  
-¿Que te trae a un lugar como este?- Interrogo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jiren

-Acaso importa- Respondió cortante

-Dejame adivinar- Toco suavemente su hombro  
-¿Sufres por amor?-

-Idiota, acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer- Contesto de forma mordaz el de piel grisácea

-En realidad no, además eres demasiado bonito para estar triste por alguien que no te merece- Acarició la mejilla de el menor con el pulgar   
-Yo puedo mostrarte y darte todo el amor que necesitas y que quieras, te haré olvidarle- Musito de forma seductora el de ojos carmesí

Jiren guarda silencio por un momento pensando en aquella propuesta indecente. Observo al otro hombre dándole un pequeño vistazo a su cuerpo que obviamente estaba marcado pues el traje no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; revelador.  
No conocía mucho al tipo lo había visto varias veces y sabia de aquella vida tan inmoral de este, pero eso lo hace mas misterioso ¿Porque un asesino se interesaría en él? bueno que tal si lo averiguamos pensó mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Muéstrame que puedes hacer- Dijo altanero.

-Te aseguró que soy muy bueno con mis manos- Tomo la muñeca del menor y lo jalo de su asiento 

Así ambos pagaron sus bebidas a medio beber y partieron a otra zona, aunque claramente las ganas de hacerlo en un callejón no faltaban pues las manos del sicario vagaban por el cuerpo del contrario, lo bueno es que Jiren lo mantuvo a raya y pudieron llegar con ropa a un lugar más privado.  
Hit pidió una habitación y fueron al ascensor, el mayor devoraba con la mirada al menor que se removía incómodo intentando ignorar aquellos ojos hambrientos de lujuria y deseo que le ponían nervioso.  
Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, no podía negar que el otro era bastante guapo pero y si todo resultaba mal..

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos pues el sicario le empujo contra el frió metal del ascensor, el mayor tan sólo pensaba en besar aquellos labios y hundirse en el placer de ese cuerpo tan sensual, lo deseaba tanto. Vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó, quizás no estaba del todo bien aprovecharse de el estado de animo del menor pero es ahora o nunca.

Ambas bocas se juntaron de forma desesperada, anhelando el contactó, un beso rudo carente de suavidad y solo guiado por la lujuria.  
Ellos tenían sus ojos cerrados y sus corazones latían de forma casi inhumana, la falta de aire se hizo presente y estaban a punto de llegar a su piso, se separaron aún con los ojos cerrados y sonrieron aunque ninguno noto ese bonito detalle.

El ascensor sonó y abrió sus compuertas y los dos entrelazaron sus manos, no mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido y siguieron su camino, con paciencia solo disfrutando la paz del ambiente y del momento.  
La puerta se abrió y dio paso a los placeres carnales de los varones que yacían en el umbral.

Soltaron sus manos dejándolas libres para explorar el cuerpo del contrario. Hit acaricia con sus pulgares el cuello del menor mientras acercaba su cara al mentón y le daba un húmedo beso en esa zona erógena.  
El rostro del guerrero ardía pues aún no asimilaba la oferta que había aceptado, pero las caricias que le daba Hit eran tan suaves y llenas de amor que poco a poco le quitaban su razonamiento y le incitaban a que le siguiera el "juego".

La prendas comenzaron a sobrar y las caricias suaves se transformaron en mordiscos y rasguños, lo que fue suave quedó atrás.. ahora el dominio por el otro se hacia presenté.  
Y lo dicho se estaba cumpliendo él comenzó a olvidar, lo que tanto le había dolido ya no formaba parte de sus pensamientos, bueno por ahora...  
Hit arrojó al contrario a la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas del ajeno, inclinó su cuerpo y comenzó a dejar marcas por todo el pecho y clavícula del menor mientras con sus manos apretaba los músculos de su abdomen y poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus caricias siguiendo una hilera de vello que le guió hasta la ingle.

Un jadeo salió de la boca del de ojos oscuros al sentir un agarre firme en su virilidad y un dedo burlándose en su entrada, estaba realmente avergonzado que tomó la almohada y se tapó la cara con esta pues estaba nervioso y avergonzado por la situación y por el sonido "indigno" que había salido de su boca.

El de mirada rojiza sonrió pues tanto el sonido como la acción de Jiren le habían parecido bastante adorables, así que le quito la almohada y se inclino para ver claramente ese rostro que le había gustado y ahora le cautivaba, le besó con toda la dulzura que guardaba en su interior, con todo esos sentimientos reprimidos. Con delicadeza inserto los dígitos faltantes para una buena "preparación" lo que menos deseaba era causar dolor en el acto de coito.

-No te cubras quiero verte, ve quitando esa timidez porque te haré soltar más sonidos de ese tipo- 

Jiren obedeció aquello pero no podía evitar apartar la mirada, todo esto era tan raro para el, pero no podía negar que lo disfrutaba.  
Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir un dolor en su entrada, una mueca de dolor adorno su rostro.

-Lo siento por eso, no tengo nada para facilitarlo- Dijo el asesinó presionando su pulgar en la manzana de Adán de Jiren pues le parecía atrayente ver como se movía e ingresaba su virilidad en esas estrechas paredes

-Es-está b..ien- Tartamudeo al sentir como se movía con lentitud

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido.  
Ahora estaba agarrando con fuerza la manta mientras se quejaba por la quemadura en su entrada, no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso, apretó sus dientes y arrugó su rostro, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba pero seguía resultando doloroso.

-Relájate, te haré sentir bien- Esparció varios besos por el rostro de Jiren intentando relajarlo después de haber metido todo su miembro de una estocada

Quizás fueron minutos o una hora pero los sonidos de aquella habitación no cesaban.  
Ambos sumergidos en un placer incontenible, ambos llenos de marcas de las que luego se arrepentirán..pero no sería ahora.

El de ojos rojos observaba como el cuerpo del menor se arqueaba y como su rostro se contorsionaba de placer, eso solo le alentaba a seguir, la habitación estaba tan caliente y aquel interior era tan estrecho y cálido que le volvían loco, siguió moviéndose pues el otro se lo pedía entre gemidos no se iba a negar a esas hermosas suplicas de el menor.  
Sus manos agarraron con fuerza las cadera del guerrero manteniéndolo en su lugar pues su cuerpo daba ligeros movimientos involuntarios al ser sometido a tanto placer.

-Por favor ¡tócame!, por favor a _hh_ \- Rogó Jiren mientras tomaba una de las muñecas de Hit.

En serio quería hacerlo, pero hoy haría que el otro olvidará y lo cumpliría, además el ponía las reglas y aunque quisiera hacer aquello no sería tan satisfactorio, no lo sería, Jiren se vendría sin ser tocado y ese fue su último pensamiento.  
Apresó ambas manos del menor y las entrelazó mientras entraba más profundo y más rápido, el otro solo puedo atinar a envolver sus piernas y dejar que el otro siguiera e hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.  
Los sonidos eran más fuertes pues ambos sabían que no soportarían mucho, sus respiraciones poco a poco se volvieron desiguales, sus vistas se volvían borrosas y por último llegaron los movimientos involuntarios producto del orgasmos que ambos alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.  
Ambas manos entrelazadas se separaron, sus brazos se tocaban, los dos en un lado de la cama mirando el techo color crema y sin pensarlo demasiado juntaron nuevamente sus manos y cerraron sus ojos preparándose para dormir una siesta que les renovaría las energías.  
Lo único que Jiren recordó antes de caer dormido fue lo que hace unos instantes ocurrido. Lo había olvidado...Hit había cumplido, lo había hecho, todo sus recuerdos y miedos se desvanecieron dando paso a un nuevo amor que florecía lentamente es su corazón y mente..

  
Mientras el sicario estaba lleno de gozo y felicidad pues lo había logrado, había ganado su amor, lo sabía.. quizás el camino para conquistarle sería difícil pero lo haría, si hizo que su corazón y su mente olvidarán su dolor por solo un instante, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el resto de su vida, porque le amaba, él amaba a Jiren y no lo perdería. Tal vez era un pensamiento muy egoísta y crédulo pues estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y sufrir solo por el contrario, dispuesto a ser aquella anestesia para su amado.

**Tanto jugar con fuego hay ceniza en mis manos, hoy tuve que quemar lo que echaba de menos.**


End file.
